vacationing with the frenemie
by belle6900
Summary: its almost time for summer vacation and a trip to the amusement park gives kick,kendall,and thier friends an awesome idea to spend summer vacation together will kick and kendall survive or will they grow closer rated T cuz im paranoied
1. Chapter 1:Photo

**A/N:Hello Kindall fans im belle6900 and this is my first time writing for Kick Buttowski Suburban Daredevil (I full named it) so plz no flaming plz p.s. I need to catch up on a alot of episodes so if this is a little ooc then blame my lack of current knowledge and hold for the disclaimer**

**DISCLAIMER:I dont own anythin other than my oc's**

Kick Buttowski woke up sunday mornig to the sight of the picture he kept of all his friends on his nightstand his eyes lingered from person to person his little sis Brianna was piggybacking on his friend Erica's back, Gunther had his arm around their other friend Rachael who was sticking her tounge out at the camera, Ronaldo was sticking bunny ears behind their friend Lily's head Lily hersef was being squeezed to death by both sides by Brianna's friends Sienna and Jason, Mouth wasnt in the pic because he had taken it, Kick himself had been put in a headlock by Kendall and Kendall was using her free hand to make a peace sighn at the camera while Kick just looked pissed he looked over to the only other two pictures on his nightstand one was of Gunther and Brianna fighting over a donut (dont ask ever) the other was of him and Kendall from when they had to dance together in gym class in middle school (there in there fourth year of highschool now) he stared at the last one for a minute longer than the others as he silently wondered what was wrong with him and why he was starting to drool at his frienemies picture he quickly got dressed and was about to leave when there was a sudden pounding on the door he opened the door and was face to face with his little sister Brianna. Bri had changed alot over the years the now 14 year old former pagaent queen's long blonde hair had been dyed black at the ends and she had abandoned her old purple jacket and pink-t shirts for a long sleeved black and pink striped croptop with a solid white tanktop underneath it she had on a pair of black tights with denim short shorts over them she also had on a pair of pink chucks with black laces and many rubber band bracelets that said things such as 'princess' and 'j.r. daredevil' on them (both bracelets were presents from kick) black eyeliner outlined her sky blue eyes ans a pair of nerd glasses adorned her face

"What do yo want Bri?" Kick asked his sister slightly annoyed that his sister was at his door at 9:00 a.m. on a sunday morning

"What do I want I want to know why mot of the female population is obsessed with Justin Bieber I want to know why you wont file a restraining order against wacky Jacky , and I want a new i-phone case now what I need is 10 dollars to buy that phone case i want so desperately" Brianna stated matter of factly. Kick annoyedly pulled 10 bucks out of his wallet knowing better than to try and argue with his little sister

"I feel like I just made a deal with the devil" Kick said smirking at his little sis as he handed her the money she simply rolled her eyes in response as she picked up the picture of him and Kendall from his nightstand

"Awww look who still has a crush on Kendall" She said to him tauntingly

"HEY"he yelled

"Youre not denying it" She replied in a singsong voice Kick simply grunted in response

"Ya know you two would actualy make a cute couple I just always thought you'd go for someone like...Rachael Thompson" Brianna said reffering to one of his and Kendall's bestfriends Rachael. Rachael was a combo of awesome, pretty, smart, funny, stubborn, and tempermental. But she and Kick only liked eachother as friends plus she had a cush on Gunther if you can believe that (Gunther lost his baby fat and is on the basketball team now). Rachael's style was alot similar to Brianna's just a bit more emo, and vintage.

"Look Bri being taunted by you is fun and all but i got to go me, Gunther, Mouth, Ronaldo, Kendall, Rachael, Lily, and Erica have plans" Kick said as he pulled a grey hoodie on over his white T-shirt and brushed through hi short brown hair (after a while the jumpsuit made im feel silly)

"Ooh can me Sienna, and Jason come" Brianna asked while giving her brother puppy dog eyes

"Fine but only because im a sucker for the eyes" Kick said as Brianna did a happy dance

"Yay where are we going because we have to pick up Sienna, and Jason" Brianna asked with questioning eyes

"Where going to the amuzement park" Kick said as he and his sister headed out the door...

**A/N:To be continued**


	2. Chapter 2:Intro to my OC's

**A/N:Hello this chapter is just a small intro to my oc's just so you can become familiar with them but if you want you can skip this chap**

**Name:**Lily Daniels

**Age:**17

**Status:**Single

**Crush:**Ronaldo

**Personality:**Smart,shy,fun,and crazy(like everyone else in the group)

**Style:**Bohemian

**Fav Food:**Grilled ham and cheeze sandwiches

**Fav Movie:**Lion King

**Fav T.V. Show:**Glee

**Fav Singer:**Ke$ha

**APPERANCE**

**Eye Color:**Brown

**Hair Color:**Auburn with a few streaks of green

**Height:**Average

**Other Details:**Has freckles,Is always wearing peace sign necklave Ronaldo gave her for her b-day when they were 14,

**Likes:**Dogs,ferris wheels,Ronaldo,Recycleing,and MandM's

**Dislikes:**Yellow gummybears,People who trash the earth,and Bullies

**Name:**Rachael Thompson

**Age:**17

**Status:**Single

**Crush:**Gunther

**Personality:**Smart,sarcastic,fun,easily angered,and crazy (like everyone else)

**Style:**Emo

**Fav Food:**Soft pretzels

**Fav Movie:**Beetlejuice

**Fav T.V. Show:**Adventure Time

**Fav Singer:**Avril Lavigne

**APPERANCE**

**Eye Color:**Green

**Hair Color:**Blonde with red dyed ends

**Height:**Just a little taller than average

**Other Details:**There are small flecks of brown in her eyes,and she usualy wears her hair in a ponytail

**Likes:**Hello kitty,Anime,and Kisses (the chocolate)

**Dislikes:**The color orange,and Bullies

**Name:**Erica Meckansie

**Age:**17

**Status:**Is in a secret relationship with mouth

**Crush:**Look above

**Pesonality:**Somewhat loud,Sweet,Funny,And crazy (like everyone else)

**Style:**Girly

**Fav Food:**Chocolate chip waffles

**Fav Movie:**The Hunger Games

**Fav T.V. Show:**Family Guy

**Fav Singer:**Taylor Swift

**APPERANCE**

**Eye Color:**Blue

**Hair Color:**Black

**Height:**Average

**Other Details:**Hair is realy curly,and always wears this one bracelet mouth gave her

**Likes:**Hamburgers,Swimming,Love,and Halloween

**Dislikes:**Bullies

**Name:**Sienna Miller

**Age:**14

**Status:**Single

**Crush:**None

**Personality:**Cool,Laidback,Daring,and crazy (like everyone else)

**Style:**Vintage

**Fav Food:**Pizza

**Fav Movie:**The Sound Of Music

**Fav T.V. Show:**How I Met Your Mother

**Fav Singer:**Carly Rae Jepsen

**APPERANCE**

**Eye Color:**Hazel

**Hair Color:**Brown

**Height:**A little above average

**Other Details:**Dosen't wear any make-up other than my mascara

**Likes:**Cats,jolly ranchers,and the color purple

**Dislikes:**Rain,and bullies

**Name:**Jason Miller (he and Sienna are twins)

**Age:**14

**Status:**Single

**Crush:**Brianna

**Personality:**Cocky,Funny,nice,and Crazy (like everyone else)

**Style:**Dosen't realy have one

**Fav Food:**Spagetti

**Fav Movie:**Finding Nemo

**Fav T.V. Show:**Futurama

**Fav Singer:**Maroon 5

**APPERANCE**

**Eye Color:**Hazel

**Hair Color:**Brown

**Height:**Average

**Other Details:**Has this one freckle on his left cheek its small though

**Likes:**Brianna,and Snakes

**Dislikes:**Bugs,and Bullies


	3. Chapter 3:sitting in a tree

**A/N:Hey kindall fans thnx so much for all the reviews I realy appreciate them so much plz leave more cuz they make me happy oh and thnx to my netflix i have caught up on alot of episodes of kick buttowski so i will try to make them as in charecter as possible im just not sure how yet but i'll figure it out okkz plz wait for the disclaimer**

**DISCLAIMER:If I owned kick buttowski kendall and kick would have kissed during dancing with the enemy but they didn't so tht must mean i own nothing but my oc's**

**AND NOW OUR FEATURE PRESENTATION(im such a dork sorry)**

**BRIANNA'S P.O.V.**

Me and Kick walked out of the house as we got into 'my car' I was supposed to get on my 16th birthday but now kick has to use it since he completely destroyed his motorcycle while jumping a shark tank I mean what was the point of doing that its not like he's the Fonz this is not happy days arggghh well atleast now he has to be seen driving around in a girly yellow bug weeee! I got in the backseat since I knew thats were Sienna and Jason would end up sitting anyway. Kick started the car and was about to back out of the driveway when his phone rang

"Hello"he said answering the call "What are you serious" he said with an annoyed frown "But that means someone is gonna have to sit in someone elses lap for all of us to fit"kick said as his tone became even more annoyed but then something seemed to click in his head "ok but tell Rachael she's driving"he said with a devious smirk what the hell is going on "ok im on my way bye" Kick said finaly hanging up

"What was that about" I asked

"After we get Sienna and Jason we have to get Kendall and Rachael"he answered as he finaly started to back out the driveway hmmm 'but that means someone is gonna have to sit in someone elses lap' I thought recalling what Kick had said over the phone...oh no i get it now oh my brother is clever but im afraid Kendall might slap him guess we'll just have to wait and see

**KENDALL'S P.O.V.**

Me and Rachael were getting ready to go to the amuzement park I was at her house cause i had slept here the night before I had put on a simple green t-shirt with a denim skirt and a pair of green heels and my hair was put up in a ponytail when Rachael ran into my room and yes I have a room at Rachael's house that's how close we are as friends she looked worried...

"Dude my mom stole my car last night so that she could go on her dinner date and it got toed"She said explaining that we had no transportation to the amuzement park

"You have to be kidding me"I said rubbing my temples "I dont have my car because my sis Carol is back in town and I let her borrow my car so she could go to some concert"I added so she didn't have to bother asking

"What are we gonna do"she asked as I got an idea.

"Heres what were gonna do you're gonna go get dressed and im gonna go make a phone call. Because I'm pretty sure Gunther is'nt gonna dig the bunny slippers"I say pointing down to her feet wich at the moment had yellow bunnies on them

"Very funny" she said leaving my room as i got out my phone and called Kick...I mean Clarence

"Hello"he said answering the phone

"Hi" I said "Look I know this is probably inconvenient but since I have never not enjoyed being an inconvenience to you im gonna ask anyway could you please give me and Rachael a ride pretty please with a cherry on top"I asked with a pleadng tone to my frenemie...that seems like such a girly term for him hehee "what are you serious"he said annoyedly "Yes im serious"I say back in the same tone kick then proceeded to explain to me that someone would have to sit on someone else's lap "Please for me" I say back knowing that even though we haet eachother most of the time we obviously both have a soft spot for one another...not that either of us would ever admit that. He finaly agreed as long as Rachael drove the car for the 45 minutes it takes to get to the amuzement park "Thanks bye"I say and he says bye to then we both hang up

"So did you take care of transportation"Rachael say's from behind me causing me to jump

"YES"I say with fake anger as she giggles at my reaction

"So who is coming to get us" she says as she fixes her black ruffly blouse and bleach wash denim shorts

"Clarence"I say to her as she pulls on a pair of black heels

"You mean the dude you're totaly in love with"she says smirking at me

"Know I mean the egotistical idiot that i can barely put up with"I say in response annoyed that Rachael makes a comment like that any time his name leaves my mouth

"Then why out of all people would you call him to drive us somewhere it takes 45 minutes to get to"she says smiling her 'in your face' smile

"You're driving actualy and im probably gonna be forced to let Bri sit on my lap"I say to her

"I'm totaly fine with driving but you do know if someone is gonna have to sit on someone's lap its probably gonna be you and you're probably gonna end up on Kick's lap"She says as a blush stains my cheeks

"Fine I dont have a problem with that if he dosen't"I say back but Rachael looks unconvinced she opens her mouth to say something but the sound of a car horn comes out instead

"What the..."I say but im cut off bye a knock at the door I open it to see Bri yelling at Kick from where she's standing

"There not dogs Clarence honking at them wont get them to come outside"She practicaly screeches at him before turning around with an innocent smile and in a completely different tone of voice says "Please excuse my brothers rudeness he is unfortuneatley a pig" she says adjusting the tiny tiara on her head

"I know"I say laughing as Brianna runs back into the back seat and Kick gets into the passenger seat Rachael and I walk to the yellow bug Rachael climbs into the driver seat as I realise she was right I have no choice other than to sit on Clarence Buttowski's lap I sigh this is gonna be a long ride

**NO P.O.V.**

Kendall nerveously opened the passenger door and sat on Kick's lap

"Feel free to make yourself comfortable Perkins"He said with a smirk

"Sitting on your lap _Clarence _I'm not sure if that'll be possible"She said back exaggerating his name since she knew he didn't like it

"Well that's to bad because I'm plenty comfortable"He retorted his smirk never faltering as Rachael started to drive hoping Kick and Kendall would'nt try to kill eachother on this drive as a distraction she turned on the radio most of the ride was cmfortably silent other than Brianna and Sienna singing at the top of their lungs eventualy Kendall fell asleep about 30 minutes into the drive causing herself to practicaly cuddle Kick like he was a teddy bear not that he even noticed because he had fallen asleep 25 minutes into the drive anywayswhen they got to the amuzement park Brianna had the brilliant idea to wake them up by going

"Kick and Kendal sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g"At the top of her lungs it definetly didn't help when mouth, and Erica who were already ther decided to join in Kick woke quickly as a blush stained his cheeks Kendall however was a heavy sleeper so Kick had to shake her awake when sh woke up she realized she was basicaly hanging on Kick she quickly popped up and got out of the car and said

"If anyone here breathes a word of what just happened i will slaughter you"

"Ok ok chill'Sienna said as Ronaldo pulled up his car into the amuzement park parking lot he had Lily with him they both got out of the car

"We ready to go"Rachael asked

"Yup"everyone responded at the same time as they headed for the amuzement park gates...

**A/N:Hope you guys liked this chap i tried to make it longer and btw i need some help if some of you could plz try to come up with a fake amuzement park name plz leave it in your review so that i may use it you can also pm me if you want in just tired of reffering to it as just 'the amuzement park' thnx lots of love-belle6900**


End file.
